


Skin-Map

by Roo_Bastmoon



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_Bastmoon/pseuds/Roo_Bastmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ristuka has no idea how close he’s come to Soubi’s sharp edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin-Map

Soubi’s skin is a map of memory. A record, an imprint, of touch. His body remembers every time Seimei or Sensei reached for him.

His back craves the stroke of fingernails; it rejoices in the lick of a whip. His hair likes to be twisted and pulled. His wrists miss cuffs. His throat wants strong hands wrapped around it.

He’s been well trained. He has always been receptive; sensitive; keen. Obedient. This pleases.

Beloved pleases with his body.

Soubi doesn’t know any other way. He exists by having no will of his own and by enduring the consequences of that. No one else understands the amount of self-control it takes, to allow someone else to control him completely.

But Ritsuka does not want this from him. Not yet.

Ritsuka wants hugs, sometimes. Ritsuka wants someone to give him answers. Mostly, the boy simply wants him to be there. To witness, to make memories . . . to fill the void.

And this absence of agenda leaves Soubi with something very, very dangerous: desire.

Desire, to shelter the boy beyond just protecting him from other fighters. Desire to see him smile; to give him more than just one happy day. Desire to press his lips to the hollow of Ritsuka’s throat . . . to kiss . . . embrace . . . mark . . . shatter . . . Rip those ears right off.

Ristuka has no idea how close he’s come to Soubi’s sharp edge.

Soubi’s skin is a map, and his heart is a net, and his body is just a tool. But Ritsuka keeps looking for a soul.

He wonders if this longing is Seimei’s revenge, because he doesn’t know how much longer he can shelter Ritsuka from himself.

From the need to map Loveless’s skin.


End file.
